


Sweater Weather

by punkroxx



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Sweater weather, Winter, sweater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkroxx/pseuds/punkroxx
Summary: “That thing is ugly.”“Shut up, my robot worked hard making it for me!”OrThe one where it’s cold outside and Eaglebones needs a little more coverage to keep warm.





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I felt inspired so here's a winter-time tale!

Bones shivered, arms wrapped around himself. It was a particularly cold night on the Battletram, especially since the heater was broken. He bundled himself in his blanket, closing his eyes and trying to catch some z’s. Alas, sleep wouldn’t take him, so he resorted to pacing around and trying to warm up.

The light pitter-patter of the guitarists feet was enough to setoff Jimmy, who appeared in the doorway of the room within seconds.

“Eaglebones, what are you doing up so late?” the robot asked curiously, eyeing the trembling boy.

“It’s just so cold in here...My clothes are pretty thin, and I know I won’t be able to sleep in that big old jacket.” Bones explained, snuggling his blanket, which he wore like a cape. 

Jimmy nodded, “I may have just the thing. Hold on.”

Bones nodded, smiling slightly as the robot left. 

Now, Bones had assumed Jimmy had an extra blanket, but that simply was not the case. When the robot returned, he held a big, pink sweater.

“I recently knit this sweater.” Jimmy spoke after a few moments of silence, handing the article of clothing to his friend. “It should keep you plenty warm until our heater is working properly-, and even after. Consider it an early Christmas present.”

Bones was thankful for this, but noticeably uneasy. He held up the sweater, eyeing it with a nod. It was a nice sweater, mind you; It was just very...Pink. He didn’t want to be made fun of by the other guys just because he was wearing extra clothes to keep his small form warm.

Jimmy noticed the way Bones was looking at sweater, “If you don’t like, I understand-”

“-I love it!” Bones snapped into reality, quickly cutting off the robot. “I love it...I was just admiring how rad it is! You did a great job.” the guitarist didn’t want Jimmy to be upset. The robot had hand-knit the thing, for goodness sake. The least he could do was wear it. 

Without further hesitation, Bones pulled on the sweater. It was the softest, coziest sweater he’d ever worn. He rolled back the sleeves as they covered his hands, the sweater itself going a little past his hips. “Nice and warm.” he hummed. “Thanks, Jimmy.”

The robot nodded, smiling at his friend. “I’m glad you like it!” he spoke happily. “No I recommend you get some rest. It is vital for your health.”

Bones nodded, waving to the other and saying a quiet “goodnight” before tucking himself back into his bunk. 

He liked the sweater, but there was no way he’d be caught wearing it by the others. He’d just leave it on for the night…

* * *

The next day, Bones had shed the sweater and tucked it away in his locker. He now sat with the others, enjoying some breakfast.

“Good morning, friends.” Jimmy greeted.

“Morning Jimmy,” the Commander replied, along with the other ‘Bats.

“Eaglebones, were you warm enough last night?” 

Bones felt himself shrink as the robot asked that, the others all turning their gaze to him.

“I-yeah! Why wouldn’t I have been?” 

Jimmy shrugged slightly, “I’m no sure. I was just making sure you ended up sleeping.”

 

“Like a baby!” 

Like a baby is right. In the pink sweater your mom made you.

“I’m glad.”

The conversation ended there, and the rest of breakfast was dead-silent.

* * *

Later that day, The Aquabats headed to the ice skating rink for some fun! The five ‘Bats were just about to leave the Battletram when Jimmy piped up.

“Eaglebones,” he spoke, gentle reaching out to touch his friend’s shoulder. “It’s going to be cold out there...You should bring your sweater.”

“His what?” the Commander’s head spun back, all eyes landing on Bones.

Bones was now stuck between a rock and a hard place; If he lied about the sweater, it’d hurt Jimmy’s feelings, (which Bones did believe he had). If he didn’t lie about the sweater, he’d look like a total dork in front of his friends AND everyone at the ice rink.

“I-I…” Bones bit his lip, deciding in that moment to do the right thing. “Yeah. I’ll go put it on…” he left with that, grabbing the sweater and pulling it on. Wordlessly, he reentered the room.

The Commander snickered. “Nice sweater, Bonesy. Pink is really your color.”

 

“It is!” Jimmy chirped happily. “It really brings out the color in his cheeks.”

“I-...I guess it does.” the Commander scratched the back of his head, taking another look at Bones. If he was honest, it looked nice on the other. 

Bones nodded a bit, still feeling self-conscious about the way he looked in the sweater. “Thanks. Let’s just get to the ice rink.”

No one argued with that, all heading out to have some festive fun on the ice.

* * *

“Commander, look out!” Ricky exclaimed, shoving the Bat Commander across the ice and taking a hit from Mel.

The Sandfleas themselves had come to rain on the ice skaters parade. The five pushed people over, throwing others into each other as well as the wall. The once peaceful ice rink had turned into chaos in a span of minutes, and now The Aquabats had to set things right.

The Commander squeaked, ending up face-first slammed into the wall. Crash hadn’t been the best at skating to begin with, so you can imagine just how well he was doing with this. Jimmy was preoccupied with a few Fleas, leaving Bones unarmed to fend for himself. 

Bones did his best to avoid the baddies. The Sandfleas were incredibly quick on the ice, believe it or not. The guitarist caught a glimpse of Jimmy, who was also on the surrounded. He hurried over, a plan forming in his head.

“Hey Sandfleas!” Bones called. “Over hear!”

This tactic worked, and all five Fleas chased after the Aquabat. 

“Nice sweater!” Fang laughed, catching up to Bones. 

“That thing is ugly!” Spodie slurred.

“Shut up, my robot worked hard making it for me!” Bones shouted defensively, removing his sweater and slapping Spodie with it. 

The Flea squealed, caught off-guard. He fell into Fang, knocking both of them over. Bubba tripped over the two, shouting something unintelligible as he landed atop the pile.

Mel and Breath angrily sped towards the guitarist, ready to make him pay for what he’d done.

Bones had other plans. “Hold this!” he told Jimmy, skating over and handing him one arm of the sweater.

Jimmy did as he was told, trusting that his friend had a plan.

Sure enough, Bones did have a plan; And it worked. Breath charged into the sweater, falling flat on his back and tripping Mel.

The Sandfleas managed to get to their feet, scurrying towards the exit quickly as possible. “You’ll pay for this,The Aquabats!” Mel called, making a hasty retreat along with the others.

Bones simply shook his head, pulling his sweater back on as he watched them go. 

“Great thinking, Eaglebones.” Jimmy praised. 

“Yeah! That was awesome!” Crash added, holding onto the wall not far from the two.

The Commander skated over, also in order to congratulate Bones. “It was totally rad! You took those guys out single-handedly!” 

“Well, I had some help from a friend…” the guitarist glanced to Jimmy, shooting him a subtle grin. “I couldn’t have stopped those creeps without this sweater Jimmy made me. Turns out it’s good for keeping me warm and taking out bad guys.”

“I want one!” Ricky piped up.

The Commander nodded quickly. “Me too!”

“Me three!” Crash cheered as well.

Jimmy beamed with pride. “Sweaters for everyone!”

And so it was; Everyone received knit sweaters that year for Christmas, and no more rude comments were made about Bones’ winter apparel nor anyone else’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :))))) Feel free to give me feedback!


End file.
